User talk:TenCents
Welcome Hi, welcome to The British Railway Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charlotte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LeakLess52 (Talk) 01:53, March 25, 2012 Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 09:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Comment osez-vous toucher à ma page créée! Tale of the Moteur Sans nom doit contenir des illustrations Dean Walker alors qu'il n'a pas encore montré! Je vais supprimer les images me va bien! S'il vous plaît ne coopérer et à comprendre moi puisque je suis l'un des leaders du wiki nous-mêmes. je ne suis pas traverser tout doo coopérer avec nous tous. O et merci de vous joindre le wiki. rejoindre le Jimmy de la série Jinty trop de dcg12b. c'est une bonne série aussi, vous savez! Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 05:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Ma mère est une britannique, tandis que mon père est chinois-français. mon côté mère grands-parents sont tous les deux tandis que la Colombie sur le fatherside sa mère est française alors que le père est chinois. Et je suis âgé de 35 ans si au moins me donner un peu plus de soutien.Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 05:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) qui me rappelle avez-vous entendu de cette chanson: "Soeur Madeline est un nom de Happy!" "Soeur Madeline est toujours la même" "Soeur Madeline est un nom heureux" "Nous devons sourire quand on par le de .. Madeline soeur!" Ho ho ho, si drôle n'est-ce pas. Et je pourrais utiliser un certain soutien sur Jimmy la série Jinty wiki s'il vous plaît. merci Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 05:11, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Alright i can speak many languages but anyhow have you heard of that song? Translate it Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 12:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC)How do I replace the Main_Pace with Special:Wiki Features? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 10:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Dime monde hein? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit. Vous devez être riche. Quel bonheur ce que c'est? Je parie que vous pouvez planter des arbres d'argent là-dedans. Diamants, de la soie, d'or, d'argent et marbres. Les pièces sont en métal donc vous devez être peau blanche ou équitable. Êtes-vous? Je suis knowI saillie plaisante, mais êtes-vous riche? Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Oh nothing just a funny saying. You live in dime world, it means your rich and I respect that. You must join us in a higher rank. Listen I'll promote you great debts of grattitude if you become no4 or 3 on the wiki! Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 00:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC)TenCents my good friend,I am not a ing. I just like being an admin as a wikia has been all very fun. To be frank I don't exactly treat myself like a king or owner of the wiki just being one of the more prestigious ones. Most ofus are sucessful enough. I have lots of websites to join in you know. So I just want to treat you honestly and modestly. Since you are rich I respect that. Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC)C'est une critique équitable. Après tout, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Et en parlant de riche, je ne pensais que tu étais riche. Si vous êtes au moins être poli après tout je suis une créature vivant sur la terre et de l'univers que Dieu a jamais fait! Si vous s'il vous plaît me respectent comme je amstill une personne. Ne justifient pas que même si que je ne suis n ° 1 en raison de images de spam. Je sais cela, mais je veux juste me faire un tour de piste que vous connaissez. Ainsi, au moins laissez-nous la fois le respect de l'autre. Vous me respecter que je vous respecte. Si vous ne montrez pas un alors que vous canexpect d'être bloqué par les chemins de fer SAP depuis que je suis son ami très, très bonHilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 01:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Marvelous! Comme Winston Churchill disait: "Never in the field of human conflictwas so much owned by so many to so few". Number four is close to the leaderboared.I wish you a good luck to try and become number 3. Not that ther is anything special but jut well.. GOOD LUCK! the leaderboared is very fun